Spring-operated automatic fishing devices are well known in a variety of forms. Such devices have not been widely adopted by fisherman mainly because of excessive cost and undue complexity. This invention, therefore, seeks to satisfy a definite need for a simpler, more practical and less expensive fishing device of the above-mentioned type which fishermen will be much more likely to adopt, in contrast to the prior art.
A further and more specific object of the invention is to provide a fishing device of the above character which can be conveniently packaged in a knocked-down state and assembled with ease by the user.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.